


Harsh Light of Day

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [13]
Category: Sally Lockhart - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Shadow in the North, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can't be happening. Not now that they had finally come to that point they had been dancing around for so long. Sally/Fred, in the aftermath of the fire in 'Shadow in the North'. </p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Small offering for this small fandom.
> 
>  **Theme:** Penthouse – Hunger Games Score

All she wanted to do was crawl into a little ball and wish this nightmare away like a child.

Except this was no nightmare. There are stinging burns on her hands, her lungs are sore from the smoke she inhaled, and her nightdress is covered in soot. But it's her aching heart more than her aching body that reminds her that this is  _real_.

The sun is shining, and she feels like the watery rays are piercing her soul. Webster and Jim have been beside her through the night, caught in the same state of shock and grief. She can feel Webster's hands shaking as he clasps her hand.

She has an appreciation for Isabel's heartbreak.

But she still hates the woman in a bitter corner of her heart. She wants to blame her. Her stubborn refusal to stay and die in the inferno has cost her Fred.

It's easier to blame the girl. Because underneath that, she blames herself more.

All the time she spent pushing Fred away. All the time she spent figuring out she loved him, coming to the realisation that he only made her better. Even in his overbearing moments, he only wanted to help her. Her stubborn pride just caused her to push him away.

Sally had finally sorted out her feelings, and then this.

The fire-fighters are removing his body, and she barely remembers walking over and asking them to stop. Webster is shaking like a leaf behind her as she kisses Fred goodbye, letting the tears fall.

"I have to go," she chokes out.

This was no accidental fire. Axel Bellman heaped this on them. And she  _will_  end him.


End file.
